A Visit Is Always Fun
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Justin and Brooke-OC Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing Justin, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Visit Is Always Fun**

"Okay kids, get your jackets on. It's time to go."

"Dad this isn't over yet." Ten year old Jake said not taking his eyes off the TV

"Listen to your Father." Brooke, Justin's wife, said coming into the room. She looked at Justin, "Honey I've got Maria and Katie in the car."

"Alright where's Tony?"

"Changing his clothes, he got something sticky on them."

"We'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks."

Brooke left the house and Justin turned back to Jake, "Off it goes."

"Okay." Jake turned it off and left in search of his shoes.

Justin felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down, "All set Tony?"

The five year old nodded "Where's Mommy?"

"Out in the car."

"K." Before Justin could say anything the little boy was out the door. Shaking his head he went near the front door and waited for his other son to get there. After Jake got outside Justin closed and locked the door. He got in the car and they all headed to the mall.

After battling their way through all the traffic they finally got to the mall. On the front was a giant wreath. They were able to park about half way from the mall and they all headed inside. The sights in the mall definitely spelled out Christmas. There were white lights hanging from the ceiling as well as Christmas music playing in the air. Different stores had red and white near the front for Christmas, while other stores were open because of the holiday so they were decorated completely in Christmas stuff.

They walked through the crowds of people until they got to the long line that stood in front of them; they too joined it and waited. Eventually they got closer and they could see a little white fence with a red house situated behind it.

"Daddy, I can't see Santa! Is he there?"

"Come here Katie." Justin picked up Katie and lifter her in the air so she could see Santa Clause.

"I see him, he's here, Daddy he's here!"

Justin brought her back down and the little girl jumped up and down still saying that Santa was there. Tony then grabbed Justin's hand, "I want to see." Justin lifted up Tony who got just as excited as Katie had and the two were soon holding hands and jumping.

Finally they got within a few people of Santa. The kids were getting excited, even Jake who was trying to hide it by pretending he didn't care. Soon it was the Stewart family's turn to meet Santa. Jake ran up and sat on Santa's lap before Katie could get there.

"I wanted to go first."

"Sweetie, Jake is up there, it'll be your turn next alright?" Brooke said as she gently took her daughters' hand.

"Fine." Katie said with a pout.

"Hey none of that, you don't want Santa to see you like that, now do you?" Justin asked as he looked down at his daughter who thought about that for a minute and then quickly changed to a smile.

Soon enough all the kids visited with Santa, although Jake didn't sit on his lap. By the time they were all done it was late at night, they piled into the car and headed back home. They picked up something quick to eat on the way home. As soon as they pulled up Jake jumped out of the car followed by Maria.

"Hey, guys be careful." Justin called out while going around and opening Brooke's door.

The blond moved her hair aside and picked up Tony. "Can you get Katie?"

"Yeah." Justin picked up his youngest daughter and closed the doors and then followed his wife up to the porch. After unlocking the door Justin and Brooke brought their two kids into their rooms and got them in bed.

Afterwards Justin came out and saw Brooke with one of the movie cases, "I thought the rest of us could watch a movie." Justin put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Brooke responded and then smiled at him when he pulled back, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

This time Brooked leaned in to kiss Justin. In the middle of their kiss they were interrupted by a boy and girl, Maria's response was 'How cute' whereas Jake's response was 'Eww, come on.'

Smiling Brooked gestured over to the couch and the three went over and sat down. After putting in a movie she sat next to Justin and they all settled down to enjoy it.


End file.
